gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
A.I.
All matches in the league are simulated in the video game version of Blood Bowl, Blood Bowl: Chaos Edition. Both teams in a match are played by the games A.I. It is known that the A.I. sometimes makes bad decisions. Crow has made some changes to the A.I. in an effort to minimize the derpiness of the A.I. It is also possible to manipulate the A.I. behavior solely through a player's skills, which is why Gameplan Points were created. Crow's A.I. Changes The order in which the A.I. will perform actions has been tweaked, and all teams will tend to play more aggressively. Teams will now use formations that players would use, and are better at utilizing attack formations. Also, certain players (Minotaurs, Rat Ogres, etc.) have had their player type reassigned. How does the A.I. use ... +1 AG Can radically change the way that the AI uses your player. The AI loves to use high agility players to retrieve the ball, especially on teams with generally low agility overall, or who lack any players with sure hands. It will also cause tight-fisted throwers to pass the ball more often, especially if you have another player somewhere with naturally high agility, or who has gotten agility increases. Be warned however, too many +Agility rolls can turn your star catcher into an overpriced diva ball-hog. Break Tackle See Dodge. Dirty Player The AI doesn't care who you want to do the fouling. It just grabs whatever player it feels like fouling with at the time. It also isn't going to bother to set up assists for that foul. Future research may determine whether stacking Dirty Player and Sneaky Git actually cause a player to be used for fouls more often. Diving Catch A great ball carrier, the werewolf GGGrrrrrrr, gained a level and his owner chose the Diving Catch skill. From that point on, the AI tried to use GGGrrrrrrr as a downfield receiver rather than a runner, which was disastrous for a team with nobody who could reliably throw the ball, since the AI likes high-percentile actions. Dodge Dodge is a strong skill to have anyways, but both of those are very useful skills because if the AI thinks it needs to dodge, it will attempt that dodge with little regard to who is doing the dodging. I've had more failed dodges by Tomb Guardians than I can be bothered to count. Frenzy The AI always tries to get the defender down. It won't use frenzy to deliberately crowd surf someone. Also, it doesn't /seem/ to take into account potential positioning if they get a push and then have to use frenzy. Sometimes this results in a bad block getting better, or a good block getting worse. Guard The AI generally prioritizes actions better than it used to, but that doesn't mean that it won't take stupid actions. Now it just (usually) does them later in the turn. Guard greatly increases your chance at the AI getting a favorable block. It will actually pull these players in to assist with blocks quite effectively. The downside to this is that (for instance) a good blitzer may be used for an assist rather than an actual blitz. Generally though, it pays to have as many players as possible that have this skill. Kick Kick is utilized by the AI to great effect at times. Usually to plant the ball right on the line of scrimmage where you have to get in range of their strongest players to pick up the ball. Leap The A.I. almost never uses Leap. Multiple Block A strength of 6 is essential, as is the Block skill. To get the most out of it you need teammates with the Guard skill on the line with the Multiple-Blocker. Bull the Butcher made excellent use of Multiple Block. However, John Green did not. Piling On The AI likes to keep players up. Piling On is rarely utilized by the AI. Sure Feet The A.I. makes go-for-its all the time. Sure Hands A player that gains the Sure Hands skill will be chosen as a ball carrier more often. Wrestle The A.I. uses Wrestle extensively. It is a good value skill choice. Category:Rules